Of Drabbles and One Shots
by Shinyfox
Summary: Contains drabbles and one shot stories of all Hetalia characters. Fluff, humor, drama, groping, awesomeness, maple syrup, heros, black magic, drunken antics and much more will occur! Newest Chapter: America/England UsUk - Does Rogaine Work on Eyebrows?
1. UKCan Pancakes

So um just some drabbles.

Drabbles are defined as 100 words exactly.  
In Word this is 100 words =)

I'll add as I come up with things. Warnings will be posted as needed, rating on story will be updated as needed.

Enjoy!

* * *

Canada and England Drabble

**_Pancakes_**

Canada had grown into a fine young man, unlike his brother, the git. England smiled as he flipped a pancake on the grill. He had thought that Matthew would've grown out of the 'pancake phase' as he called it, but no such luck there; Canada could eat stacks of them at a time. He pulled the pancake off the grill and set the plate in front of Matthew. "Glad you came to visit, always glad to cook for you my boy." As England turned around to clean the grill he never saw Matthew dump the pancake out the nearest window.

* * *

I'm hoping to get some France and more England in here soon. ^^


	2. GerPru Hide and Seek

101 words in Word. One word over. But I think I worked it down as best I could for this story!

* * *

Germany and Prussia in this one =)

_**Hide and Seek**_

Germany wasn't expecting to find anyone in his pantry that morning, and when he opened the door he was startled to see Prussia squeezed in between the potato bags. Prussia grabbed his brother and jerked him into the cramped, dark space. "W-what? Brudder!" Germany spluttered and tried to push away but Prussia clung close to him, reaching past to slam the door.

"Shhh. You'll ruin it."

"Ruin what?" Germany grunted as he disentangled himself from his brother, opened the pantry door and stumbled out.

"My AWESOME game of hide and seek." Prussia declared and slammed the door closed in Germany's face.

* * *

I'm finding out how hard drabbles are to write since I usually put in a lot of describing words and setting. This is actually rather hard for me, but I'm having fun with it. If you want to see a drabble done please don't hesitate to send me requests and I'll see what I can do ^^ If you would be so kind to review I would be very grateful!


	3. CanPru Awesome

106 words. A bit over for a drabble but I did my best.

* * *

Canada and Prussia

_**Awesome**_

Canada glanced over at Prussia, they'd been friends for quite awhile and it seemed like Prussia was one of the very few who ever noticed, or remembered, the quiet nation. Prussia was being loud and noisy right now, yelling at a video game. "I'm too awesome to die! Damn it!" Prussia waved the controller around; Canada couldn't help but smile.

"Too awesome, eh?"

"You bet I am!"

"Oh yeah? How'd you get so awesome?" Canada couldn't help to tease his friend.

Prussia grinned widely and set the controller down, "How am I so awesome you ask? Well I have three meals of pure awesome a day!"


	4. FrUk It Lights Up

100 words exactly.

* * *

France and England

_**It Lights Up**_

France looked pained and England couldn't help but smirk. "The Eiffel tower lights up every hour on the hour?" The Englishman snorted; not hiding his smile.

"Mon Cher, it's not funny." He shifted in his seat and crossed his legs.

"Oh, no not funny at _all_." England smirked and leaned back into his chair with a wide smile.

"Angleterre." Another pained groan a hopeful look.

England snorted."You expect me to help you with it just because I'm here and available?"

"Well… yes?"

England kept a straight face then burst into laughter. "Oh France, It lights up! This explains so much!"

* * *

This is for you SquishingBanana's!

If I used any French words incorrectly let me know? I'm still learning and I've not taken a French class yet =)

Also the Eiffel tower does light up every hour at night. SquishingBanana's and I think it explains _so_ much!


	5. UsUk Aliens Hate Pink Paint

104 words.

* * *

America and England.

**_Aliens Hate Pink Paint!_**

England opened the door to America's bedroom "Americ-" the words were cut off as a pail of pink paint fell off the door and dumped itself on his head. "Wh-Wh-What?" The word was spluttered as the pail fell to the ground, leaving a dripping pink England standing there.

"AWWW." A young America crawled from under his bed unhappily. "Now I have to set up the trap again!"

"Trap?" England wiped paint from his eyes "For what you little menace?"

"The aliens!"

"There are no such things!"

"Yes, there are! Tony's an alien and he says they hate pink paint!" England could only stare in dismay.

* * *

I dunno if aliens really hate pink paint or not, but I thought it was a cute idea, America trying to capture other aliens. He was really trying to make friends with them and, in his mind, pink paint was the best way to get them to sit still and listen as he talked to them and such.


	6. AusHun Bad Cooking

100 words.

* * *

Austria and Hungary.

_**Bad Cooking**_

Austria said good bye to England and shut the door with a sigh before turning to Hungary. "That is the last time we let him cook in our home." He grumped, moving towards his piano room.

"What?" Hungary turned, hands on her hips. "England didn't cook dinner." She snapped, eyes narrowing.

Austria froze hand on the door handle. "Err… didn't he? It tasted just as bad as the last time he cooked." The moment the words were out he realized he had said something wrong. "Err. I mean." He turned, looking worried, as Hungary advanced on him, frying pan raised.


	7. UsUk Superhero Plans

202 words. Tried to make it sort of a 'double drabble' if you will but couldn't quite work it to be 200 words.

* * *

America and England

**_Superhero Plans_**

America sifted through all his notes for the world Conference as he chomped down on a hamburger. It was going to be awesome. They'd use a large ray to make the superhero huge and then he'd be able to shield the earth with his amazing herotastic abilities. He paused, herotastic? Was it a word? Well it was now! His musings were disturbed as England peered over his shoulder with annoyance.

"What is _that_?"

"My diagrams." America spoke the words expertly around the hamburger in his mouth. "Duh."

"A superhero?" England stared in disbelief and America beamed, glad that England had caught on.

"Yup! It's gonna be amazing. He's going to shield the earth with his powers. See I figure he's going to have to be really big in or- Hey, where are you going?" He craned his head around to look at England as the other man turned and walked away without a word. America stared at England's back with a grumpy expression. "You'll see how cool this is going to be! It'll work! You'll see!" He promised as he waved the hamburger after England who shook his head.

"Git." He muttered under his breath, but an amused smile crossed his lips.


	8. UsCan Hide and Seek Champ

332 words, wanted to do something a bit more in depth then just 100 words. I hope I kept everyone in character, enjoy =)

* * *

America was searching everywhere inside, high and low, left and right; in the closet and under the stairs, and he even dared to brave the basement! Still, the young child couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. America went outside, after thoroughly searching the house, and started to search among the flowers and then the bushes. England, who was headed towards the house, paused when he saw America diving in and out of the bushes. The older nation stood there holding a small bunch of fresh cut flowers (the centerpiece for the table that night) and just watched, wondering what had gotten into America. It seemed as though he were searching for something. So England approached the boy and crouched down.

"What are you looking for?" he asked and America pulled his head out of the bush.

"Canada." He stated. "We're playing hide and seek. I'm seeking but I can't find him! I've looked _everywhere_!" America whined.

England smiled and patted him on the head "Keep searching lad, I'm sure you'll find him soon." England turned and walked off with a chuckle.

America took a moment to look around the garden, trying to see if he'd missed any obvious hiding spots. Then with a sigh he dived into the bush again. Canada stood near the very bush that America was searching, watching as England walked off. The young nation smiled happily and giggled as he turned to look at his brother. He was standing not three feet away and still America hadn't seen him. Another giggle escaped him. America jerked his head out of the bush at the sound and looked around. "I heard you Canada! I'm gonna get you!" and he took off running past Canada to the tree's right behind him. Canada watched him leave with amusement.

A few minutes later Canada happily announced, "I'm still the hide and seek champ!" When he heard America shouting, "Olly olly oxen free!" Signaling that he was giving up the search.

* * *

I'm a little annoyed with myself. I like this idea but the story seems a bit chopy to me... I'll rewrite it sometime later I guess.


	9. UsCan But I Need to Clean!

420 words.

* * *

Canada leaned back from his desk with a sigh, the world conference was just around the corner and he was supposed to speak. He'd put together notes and diagrams and even a little PowerPoint but he doubted that anyone would pay attention. They almost never did, ah well. He leaned back over his work and sorted it all into his binder before gathering up the binders and clicking off the light He stood for a moment in the dark room, going over his speech once more before heading out of the room and towards the stairs. On his way down Canada became aware of a loud, quick thudding sound and it seemed like it was growing closer and closer. He paused on the stairs, tilting his head.

"CANADAAAA!" Blue eyes widened as America came hurtling around the corner.

"Ame-" he didn't even have time to squeak out his brother's name before the excited nation plowed into him. The binder flew up, and papers went fluttering all over the place. Canada and America landed in a heap on the stairs.

"OH! Canada! There you are! I didn't see you! I thought you were going to be in your room preparing for the conference." Canada groaned and smacked his brother over the shoulder.

"G-get off. You're crushing me."

"Oh right sorry!" America disentangled himself from his brother, brushed off his clothes, not seeming at all damaged by their rough encounter, and then offered a hand to help Canada up. Canada took the hand and pulled himself to his feet with a groan, rubbing his back.

"For your information I _was_ in my room getting ready. I _was_ done with my preparations." He eyed the fallen and crushed papers with a sigh. "What was so important that you had to come racing up the stairs?" Canada asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He straightened his clothes as America answered.

"Oh! Oh, Yeah! A bunch of us are going out drinking and ya know, stuff! I want you to come!"

"Ah, I can't America. I have to eat dinner and clea-"

"You can eat dinner with us! " America announced, grabbing Canada's wrist as the other nation bent to pick up the papers.

"What? B-but!" Canada spluttered. "No! Really America, I can't! I hav-"

"Oh! Don't worry! Come on, I'll make sure you have a good time!"

"B-But!" America turned and dragged Canada behind him down the stairs and out the door; not listening to a word that his brother was saying.

* * *

This was not one of my favorites to write. ^^; I want to write I just don't know what I should write. So I just started and this came out. So it's not one of my better idea's.


	10. UsUk Dirty Dancing

457 words.

* * *

America and England

_**Dirty Dancing**_

The lights flashed and the bass pounded, people on the dance floor ground against each other, moved in time to the beat of the music and England looked distinctly uncomfortable. He couldn't remember why he'd come now, the music was too loud, it was too dark and the few lights that were on shone around randomly as if they _wanted_ to induce seizures. America was grinning next to him, saying something but England couldn't hear over the pounding beat.

"What?" he shouted and America slapped him on the back, grinning like an idiot. That was why he had come, he remembered, America had smiled and pleaded with those wide, hopeful blue eyes and England had caved just like that. America started to bounce to the music his blond hair falling in his eyes as he moved. England stood there rather stiffly. "America, that's no way to behave." He hissed as the young man bumped against him suggestively.

"Come on England! Lighten up old man! Have some fun!" America leaned in close and spoke into his ear so he could be heard.

Someone behind England collided with him and he took a step forward towards America. The young nation beamed and grabbed England's wrist, counting this step forward an affirmation that he would dance. His eyes sparkled in the flashing lights and England found himself tugged, unwillingly, further onto the dance floor into the crush of people.

"America I really don't think this is-" America wasn't listening though as he closed his eyes and danced with the hypnotic music. He bumped hips with England and cracked open one eye with a mischievous grin.

"Dance!"

"I- I really don't think-" England protested, turning his head to find the exit, none within easy reach. People gyrated around them; knocking into his solitary form and making him shift from side to side. America didn't stop in his dancing and instead tightened his grip on England's wrist, fearing the older gentleman might run for it.

"Please England? Just this once, dance! Loosen up and enjoy yourself! Take a chance. Dive into the unknown. Have some fun. Do it for me?" He asked pleadingly, slowing in his swaying to look at England. There were those wide blue eyes and that sad but hopeful look. England felt himself caving and he pursed his lips.

"Oh…" he muttered, crumbling. "Alright. Alright. I'll dance with you." America's face lit up instantly and he wrapped strong arms around England.

"Thanks Iggy!" He let go almost immediately and grabbed both of England's wrists, pulling him a bit closer. "Let me show you how _I_ dance." He leaned forward suggestively and gave the other man a smile that sent England's mind spinning with thoughts that were much to dirty.

* * *

Alright, so I know that the chances of England not going to a club like this before are slim, but I like this idea. It sorta hit me and it wouldn't exactly leave. So I wrote it. I had fun with it. I've never been to a club before so the scenery is very vague... ehheh. Forgive me for an inconsistencies or problems.

I've been on an America spree lately. I want to see if I can get something written about France soon. And I'm planning to do some North and South Italy fic's. I just need to find the inspiration for them!

A shout out to Squishingbananas for reading this through and correcting it and for also giving me the inspiration to write this.


	11. UsUk Does Rogaine Work on Eyebrows?

374 words.

* * *

America and England

**Does Rogaine Work on Eyebrows?**

England was furious when he awoke. Someone had come into his house in the middle of the night and shaved his eyebrows. What sort of idiot would do that? France, probably, the bloody git. England was making a bee line for the phone, ready to dial up the twit and give the frenchman a piece of his mind. Some good ol' hate voice mail, the stupid frog. Just as he picked up the phone the door bell rang, his fingers twitched in annoyance. Who would be here this early in the morning? Whoever it was it had to be important. England set the phone back down and he grimaced, reaching up to touch the place where his eyebrows had been only a few hours before. England took a deep calming breath and tried to hide the patchy spots with his blond hair. "Coming." He called, grumbling as he opened the door.

"England! Hey! What's up! I decided to come for a visit! I got this new version of monopoly and I figured I could kick your butt at it!"

"America." England ground his teeth. "Now really isn't a very good ti-"

"Hey you look different." America pushed England out of the way and walked into the house, staring at him intently.

"America please. It's not a good time." England put a hand on America's shoulder, this guy was the last person he wanted to see right now. All he wanted to do was call France, give him a piece of his mind, and then put a curse on him.

"Yeah! You do look different! OH!" America reached up and brushed England's hair out of his eyes. "OH! Geeze! Iggy, man. Your eyebrows fell off. I mean, I knew when people got old they lost their hair but I figured it'd be your head hair first not your eyebrows!" He slapped England's shoulder and then continued, ignoring England's sputtering, angry replies. "You know what you need? Rogaine! I bet it'll grow your eyebrows back! It's a great idea! I'll be right back! I know where I can get some!" Caught up in his own little world America beamed and dashed out the door with a whoop of joy. "The Hero knows _exactly_ what to do! Leave it to me!" He didn't seem to notice England shouting profanity's at him as he ran off.

* * *

Inspired by looking at the 'stupid yahoo answers' question "Does Rogaine really work on eyebrows"

My friend and I looked at each other and at the same time said "England".

Shoot me now, sorry guys, couldn't help it. I've been looking for inspiration and this hit. =)


End file.
